Errands
by 0xRosethornx0
Summary: Hinata leaves to complete some errands while her sister and cousin follow her around.


This is a new oneshot. I do not own Naruto or its characters. This has no mature content and no actual pairings.

* * *

At the ripe age of sixteen, Hyuuga Hinata is considered one of the most beautiful kunoichi in Kohona. With her long deep navy tresses, pale moon-like eyes, fair complexion and a gentle personality, the young heiress carried the hearts of many men wherever she went.

But such obsessive fondness towards the girl did not occur until she had started to include in her wardrobe some not so baggy clothing, revelaing the figure she had always hidden. Clothing such as the sleeveless lavender daisy print dress she was wearing at the moment, with a simple blue sash around the waist, and a lavender bow tied behind her exotic hair. It was modest enough to show nothing too revealing, and it ended just a few centimeters above her knee. However modest it was, it did not cover the fact of her generous endowments.

When the clan head Hyuuga Hiashi emerged into the kitchen for breakfast, he stopped in his tracks at the attire his eldest daughter wore. The heiress turned from the pancakes she was turning and gave her father a big smile.

"Morning otousan, I-I have your breakfast on the table right n-now."

The man did not move from where he stood, and ended up being pushed slightly by his youngest daughter, who rushed downstairs from the smell of blueberry and pecan pancakes.

The younger girl made it to her seat, where a small stack of her favorite breakfast laid, as well as a glass of milk and some banana slices. Hanabi reached for the syrup her cousin Neji just set down and slathered it all over her pancakes, making them soggy and unbearably sweet.

"I-imouto-chan, don't u-use too much syrup. It's b-bad for you."

The young girl turned around to respond to her older sister, but suddenly could not find her voice.

"Hinata," her father began, "will you be...going somewhere special today?"

"Ie, o-otousan, I'll just be buying a c-couple of things a-around the village."

"Very well then."

"P-please sit down and e-enjoy breakfast, o-otousan."

The clan head finally managed to move his legs and sat down where his coffee and breakfast lay. No one spoke during the meal, but glanced at the heiress now and again. Hanabi made the last drenched bites last as long as she could, while her father took small sips of coffee. Neji acted as normal and completed his breakfast at his usual pace, set his dishes in the sink, and excused himself to his room.

* * *

"Bye o-otousan, Hanabi-chan. I'm leaving now."

"Good day, Hinata."

"Bye neechan!"

And then the young heiress was out the door and on her way through the compound's gates. The clan head and his youngest daughter watched her like a hawk until they lost vision of her.

"Should we follow her now, Hiashi-sama?"

Neji at some point appeared right behind the two.

"Hai."

Hiashi turned and left for his office. Neji and Hanabi left the compound to follow the heiress to the village.

* * *

Whisper, "What is she getting?"

Whisper, "A bottle of, hold on...potassium hydroxide and...linseed oil."

"For what?"

"Don't know."

"Look, she's also getting, umm...some kind of green stuff."

"Ashibata powder."

"How'd you know?"

"Byakugan."

"......Oh."

The two spies watched as Hinata collected a few supplies from the pharmacy. She went over to the register where a blushing thirty-year-old with wandering eyes awaited.

"Just wait until I get my hands on that guy. I mean he's almost **double** her age!"

"Quiet. She's leaving."

As Hinata left the pharmacy for her next errand, a certain prodigy entered the store while his younger cousin continued to follow her.

* * *

At the market, the young heiress passed by a group of teenage boys just a year younger than her.

"Woohoo, would you look at that babe!"

"That's some nice curves right there. I'd like to put my arms around them."

Whistle, "I wanna feel that hair, seems pretty soft-looking."

"I say we go introduce ourselves, boys."

"Hell yeah!"

The group began to approach the unsuspecting heiress, who had stopped to talk to one of the stall owners.

Before they could get any closer to her, a smaller figure blocked their path and glared hard at them.

"What'd you want brat?"

"Yeah, get lost, we're busy with something important!"

"That something being my neechan?"

"Oh, so you two are sisters, huh." The ringleader smirked. "Perhaps you could help us get to know her, huh? Wha'dya say?"

"Get lost, freaks!"

"Or what, pipsqueak? You gunna fight us all?"

They began to laugh, until they saw the girl draw out some kunais.

And of course, they weren't shinobi, and had no experience in fighting.

"Oh shi..."

* * *

Hanabi left the dingy alleyway to find that her sister had moved on.

_Drat!_

She activated her bloodline to find her sister being bothered by a tall teen boy a quarter mile away, in a more crowded place.

_DRAT!_

She sprinted off to her sister's location to get rid of the offender.

But to her relief, her cousin beat her to them.

Just when Hinata made a small and incredibly cute yawn, an arm reached out to grab the adult male bothering her, dragging the guy by the scruff through the crowded area.

Just like his younger cousin, Neji brought his prey to a dingy dark alleyway and beat the crap out of the guy until he started pleading for mercy.

With his Byakugan active, he eyes turned to the younger girl, even though it wasn't necessary to, and mouthed to her _keep __following Hinata-sama._

_

* * *

  
_

Having lost the man who had been bothering her, Hinata moved on to her next destination, her younger sister not far behind.

"Hey! Hina-chan! Nice to see you, 'ttebayo!"

She smiled to the shouter and his companions.

"K-konichiwa, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, S-sai-san. W-what are you g-guys doing h-here?

"Where waiting for Yamato-sensei. He said he had a small errand to do before we go the Hokage tower, and wanted us to wait at the village square."

"Oh, okay. B-but then why aren't you at the v-village square?"

"Naruto-baka wanted to around the shops while we waited..."

"So ugly and I followed him."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

Then Naruto had to restrain Sakura from hurting Sai, who just smiled on unemotionally, before turning to the heiress, saying the one thing he would learn to never say again:

"So what are you doing here, big-breasts?"

Hinata's face immediately went from a soft peach to a very bright red.

"W-w-w-wha-w-what-t?!"

"SAI! THAT'S NO WAY TO TALK TO HINA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled very loudly, making heads turn from nosy villagers.

Unfortunately, he also let go of Sakura.

"You mean big-bre..."

He was ruthlessly punched by both Sakura and Hanabi at the same time. Both girls instantly decided to team up against their foe. Hanabi held him down while Sakura punched him in the gut repeatedly, while Naruto kept yelling and scolding everyone, while villagers looked on to the entertaining scene.

Luckily for the spying Hyuuga girl, Hinata had quickly run off when Naruto had yelled at Sai.

When Neji caught up, it took him five minutes to drag Hanabi away from the fight.

* * *

_How e-embarrassing_. Hinata continued to blush from the recent incident.

_H-he called me...and in front o-of N-na-r-ruto-kun and S-sakura-chan, so humiliating!_

It explained a lot, such as why her teammate Kiba always made dirty comments and hinted at something perverted, and why Shino had to always hit the dog-like nin in the head each time. And, of course, all those other boys with their suggestive meanings, and Ino's and Sakura's comments and comparisons.

She then noticed two guys staring at her, or more specifically, at her chest.

_I k-knew I s-shouldn't have w-worn this dress tod-day. Oh Ino-chan, I'm never letting y-you help m-me shop again. A-at least, n-not without S-sakura-chan and Tenten-san around t-to stop you._

"_Come on Hinata-chan! It's not going to hurt you to buy something so pretty!"_

"_A-ano, I-I don't know Ino-chan..."_

"_It's perfect for you! Live a little girl!"_

"_W-well, I g-guess so.."_

"_Great! And you'll wear it tomorrow and come to the flower shop later, right?"_

Hinata had no time to regret her choices, though. She needed to make the green soap and give the medicine for her oba-san's skin rash. The Hyuuga elder had developed it after coming into contact with ginger, which she was allergic to, and had asked her granddaughter this morning to fetch some ashibata powder and the necessary ingredients for the medical soap. And after she helped her oba-san, she had to go visit Ino.

She just needed the vegetable oil now, but to get to the grocery store she usually went to, she had to get past the two guys checking her out.

_W-well, here goes n-nothing._

She quickly rushed in, passing just a foot away from the two guys. They followed her with their eyes, amused by her jitteriness.

Before they could follow her inside, two other figures stood in front of them, looking mean and aggressive.

The two guys decided to bail, not wanting to pick a fight.

The other two went inside the store.

* * *

"Use your Byakugan, Hanabi! She's over at the west area."

"That's close to home. I guess she's almost finished with her errands."

"We better keep following her, though, just in case."

And then the two walked to their destination, in no rush to get there.

* * *

Thankfully, the two guys did not follow her inside, and she could always ask the store owner to let her go through the back door.

_I-I'll just g-get the o-oil and g-go h-home._

She had reached the aisle. Her preferred brand lied on the third shelf, right in her reach.

"Hey babe, wanna talk to us?" A very gruff and deep voice said behind her.

_S-so they d-did follow m-me in._

Gathering up all her courage, she bravely turned around to confront her harassers.

But they weren't the same men from in front of the store.

They were bigger and nastier-looking.

_**Im burning this dress!**_

"An-no, n-no th-th-thank y-yo-ou. I h-ha-have a r-re-eally-y im-import-tant er-erran-nd t-to r-r-run a-and..."

"Quit yer stuttering girl, we just wanna get to know ya a little more."

"P-pleas-se..."

One grabbed her arm.

"Are ya sayin' no to us fine men?"

"We just wanna show ya a good time, girly."

She tried being nice to them, she tried to politely tell them to bug off, but if they were going to keep bothering her, then she is just going to have to use a little force.

She gave them one last chance.

"C-can y-you p-lease l-let g-go of-f m-my ar-rm?"

They simply chuckled, and the one that held her gripped a little tighter.

"Sorry, girly, I think I'm just gunna keep holdin' on."

She guess she can just ask politely one last time.

But then the store owner approached.

"Are you boys bothering my customer?"

"Beat it, old man, this has nothing to do with you!"

But the store owner stood his ground. He knew the heiress well and would not let harm come to her.

"It's my business when it's happening in my presence. Now leave the lady alone."

The one that did not held her went up to the store owner's face. The guy flexed his muscles at the frail looking store owner, who had only a broom in the janitor closet for defence.

"Or **what**, old man?"

The aggressor felt a gentle feminine hand touch his arm.

He turned around to see the young heiress with a sweet smile on her face.

His buddy was on the ground, bruised and unconscious.

**"****_Or I happen_."**

**

* * *

  
**

The two spies were just about to enter the store when their target came out.

"Neechan!"

"Good morning, Hinata-sama."

"G-good morning, niisan, imouto-chan."

"We were just about to uh..." Hanabi spots her bag. "...get oil! Yeah, we were getting oil, but I see you already got it neechan, so we'll just follow you home!"

"O-okay, then, l-let's go."

Hinata then headed home, her two companions following behind.

"Ano, niisan? Hanabi-chan?"

"Yes neechan?"

"What is it Hinata-sama?"

"N-next t-time you two f-follow someone a-around, please b-be sure th-they can't see you w-with the B-byakugan."

"........"

"........"

Hinata turned around and gave them a dazzling smile.

"A-after I g-go to see oba-san, I-I'll be leaving t-to visit Ino-chan at her f-family's shop."

* * *

This story has been completed! The next oneshot will be "Onsen"

Ashibata is a japanese/chinese medical herb with alot of uses, including as a cure for many skin-related problems and diseases.

Green soap is a medical soap made of potassium hydroxide and/or vegetable and/or linseed oil, and alcohol. I hear it's best to get all the ingredients that may make it incase one doesn't work as well as the other.

See y'all later!


End file.
